


Apolo-geez!

by SalazarTipton



Series: Daddy Calling [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Communication, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Self-Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec getting apologies left, right, and center with Magnus to thank (or blame) for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short and to the point. More to come very soon! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Please don't kill me for the punny title. I couldn't help myself.)

Tucked away at his favorite table in the library, Alec sat examining some old schematics of the Institute. He knew their current model was most likely accurate, but he didn’t want any more surprises. They didn’t need another Forsaken attack. He looked up from the worn pages when he heard the door open. 

 

“Hey, Jace,” he called as his  _ parabatai _ strode into the room. He watched his face light up for brief second as he walked over to him.

 

“Hey, buddy. What are you up to?” Jace asked as he leaned against the table. “Checking for weaknesses?”

 

“Yeah. Figured it’s best to cover all our bases. Did you need something?” Alec asked, eyebrow raised. 

 

“Can’t a guy just come say hi to his  _ parabatai _ ?” Jace gasped, feining offense. Alec rolled his eyes before returning to the blueprints. Jace sighed and dropped his head. He looked at Alec through his eyelashes as he continued, “I came to apologize. I know that since Clary showed up--”

 

“We already talked about this. We’re good,” Alec cut in. Jace shook his head.

 

“And even since I’ve been back, I haven’t been a very good  _ parabatai _ or brother. I need to remember your thoughts and feelings. THey’re important to me. You’re important to me,” Jace said, looking Alec squaring in the eye. His face was open and filled with concern. “You deserve so much better than how I’ve been treating you and I’m sorry.”

 

Alec blinked at him a few times before giving Jace a small, but warm smile and a knowing look.

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate this,” Alec started, “but what brought this on? It’s not your style.”

 

“Magnus gave me a talking-to last night after he was done with the wards,” Jace explained. He pulled himself up onto the table, resting his feet in one of the chairs.

 

“Seriously?” Alec asked, incredulous. He sat himself down beside Jace. “And you actually listened to him? You must be going soft,” Alec joked. Jace laughed and bumped shoulders with him.

 

“You would have too. Have you seen Magnus?” Jace asked before rolling his eyes. “Not like  _ that _ . I mean  _ seen him _ , like eyes and magic and everything. He can be pretty damn terrifying when he wants to be.” Jace gave a small shudder. 

 

“What did he say to you exactly?” Alec asked quickly, brows pulled together.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I deserved it.” Jace smirked before adding, “I just thought Izzy and I would be giving  _ him  _ the shovel speech, not the other way around.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is too nice to Alec and it's got him suspicious.

Over the past few days, things had been better for Alec. He had Jace back and they were really working to repair their bond and relationship. Isabelle was being supportive and open with him about things. He was even getting along with Clary. Plus, all of the teasing had suddenly stopped. It’s not that Alec wasn’t thankful that everyone had let his Daddy thing go, but he couldn’t help but feel suspicious about it. 

 

It also didn’t help that everyone was being too nice, too apologetic about every little thing. Usually, Alec kept himself out of everyone’s way. He was used to falling into the shadows so the focus could remain on Isabelle and Jace--the golden children. Now everyone was greeting him in the halls, shuffling out from in front of the coffee pot so he wouldn’t have to wait for them to stir in some sugar, and so on. After the almost-wedding, Jace leaving, and Jocelyn waking up, the Institute felt like a completely different place. With Jace back, he hoped things would return to some semblance of normal. Now things just became more and more off. 

 

He pondered all of this while making his way down to the kitchen for his morning coffee. Not many people seemed to be awake yet, so his thoughts weren’t interrupted by people’s unusual friendliness. Alec shuffled his way to the coffee pot, thankful someone had already made a pot this morning. He poured himself a mug and sipped in graciously at first. Until he grimaced and coughed before he poured the contents his mug down the sink. Coffee grounds clung to the bottom of it and slowly splatted against the metal before they swirled down the drain. He went to grab for the pot.

 

“Oh my god! I am so sorry!” Clary said from next to the pot, eyes wide. “Is it that bad? I haven’t had to make coffee in a while and my mom and I usually just used our Keurig so I’m not used to actually using a filter and everything. Oh there are so many grounds,” she rambled as she picked up the pot. “I’ll make another one. I’m sorry.” Clary opened up the cupboard too quickly and the filters fell on her head. 

 

“Calm down. It’s just coffee,” Alec said, brow furrowed. He picked the fallen filters off the floor and put them back in the cupboard. “I can make a new pot. It’s not that hard.”

 

Clary brushed past him to the sink and started cleaning out the pot. “Alec, just go sit down. Get some breakfast or something. I can bring you coffee when it’s done.”

 

“Okay, what is going on?” Alec asked, arms crossed. Clary busied herself with the coffee pot, scrubbing it unnecessarily. “Clary…”

 

She turned back to the coffee pot without answering. Alec sighed before opening a different cupboard and taking out a frying pan.

 

A few minutes later, Alec didn’t look up from his omelette when Clary set his mug down in front of him. He waited until she scuttled out of the room before pulling out his phone. He tapped the messenger and pulled up his conversation with Magnus. 

 

**_Daddy:_ ** _ What did you do? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this! Work has been in full swing lately. There will be more coming very soon (both here and on my other current story, Asunder). Let me know what you think! And thank you all for your support and enthusiasm for this series! Comments and kudos = love! <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [alecdeservesnicethings](http://alecdeservesnicethings.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec confronts Magnus about how everyone has been acting.

Alec stormed off towards his room, coffee and phone in hand. Magnus hadn’t replied to his messages, but the little read note gave him away. Once he was in his room, away from all these prying (and too concerned) eyes, he could call Magnus. It’s a lot harder to avoid a topic over the phone than texting. 

 

He rounded the corner to his hallway and  _ thump! _ Raj stumbled backwards when they hit. The files he hand been holding scattered all over the floor. Alec barely managed to hold his cup far enough away from him to avoid being scalded. Thankfully, none of the coffee landed on the papers. 

 

“Oh, Alec!” Raj said in a breathless rush. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” He trailed off as he bent down to pick up his papers. Alec sighed before pocketing his phone and bending down to help.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I wasn't paying attention either.”

 

“No, no Alec. I’ve got this. I’m sure you have something important to go deal with. It’s just a few files.” Raj said when he took the papers Alec had picked up away from him.

 

Raj had always been kind to Alec. He knew he tried to cover for Izzy after the Meliorn incident. He said the person moved like a shadowhunter, not that her whip was clearly what brought him down. Even just around the Institute, Raj was always friendly during his duties. They had talked quite a bit--maybe even got closer than Alec was to anyone else there besides his family. But now, all Alec could wonder was if this was him being his usual self or if Magnus had gotten to Raj too.

 

After awkwardly helping Raj back up once his files were put back together, Alec strode over to his door and shut it a bit too loudly behind himself. He pulled out his phone.

 

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus said when he picked up. 

 

“What did you--” Alec managed to get out before being cut off.

 

“Where are you right now?” Magnus asked. Alec let out a huff.

 

“In my room.” He heard a snap of fingers over the line and the tell-tale sound of a portal opening behind himself. He stepped through it, thinking of Magnus’ loft and hung up the phone. 

 

Magnus was standing against the arm of the couch dressed as plainly as Alec had ever seen him. His hair wasn’t styled yet. Instead of it’s usual coiff, it was lying flat to one side of his head with a few strands hanging over his forehead. He was wearing green satin sleep pants and a v neck t-shirt. He must have just woken up.

 

“What have you been saying to everyone?”

 

Magnus put a hand to his chest. “What? No hello?”

 

“Jace spoke with me,” Alec said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“We just spoke of how he’s been treating you and all the other people in his life, as of late. He hadn’t realized the extent of his actions,” Magnus said. He walked around the couch and sat down with room left for Alec to join him. “Since he apologized, haven’t you two been getting along better? You said the other day about how you can feel the bond repairing.”

 

Alec looked away from Magnus and paced the length of the couch. Magnus watched and waited, giving Alec time to collect his thoughts and turn them into words. Alec stopped after a moment. He leaned down to grip the back of the couch and looked down at Magnus. 

 

“I’m not saying your talk with Jace wasn’t effective; I’m just…” Alec paused and took a breath before continuing in a whisper. “It wasn’t your place. And I know you didn’t just talk to him. Everyone has been…”   
  


Magnus pulled his feet under himself and held his hands in his lap. 

 

“Jace needed a kick to his sense. It was as much for him as it was for you.” Alec gave him a pointed look. “Okay, maybe it was a bit more for you, but he needed it.” Magnus patted the cushion next to him. He continued when Alec sat down. “I’m sorry if I overstepped. I was just…” Magnus slumped forward a little, “concerned.” 

 

“I-I can understand your concern with Jace, but with everyone else…” Alec trailed off, not sure of how to phrase it.

 

“What do you mean by ‘everyone?’ I only spoke with your brother and sister,” Magnus said. He quirked his eyebrow at Alec confused expression.

 

“Oh,” Alec let out. He furrowed his brow and looked at his lap. “I just figured since you talked to him you must have talked to everyone else and that’s why they’re all acting so weird,” Alec whispered with a hint of chagrin to his voice.

 

“How’s everyone been acting?” Magnus asked. He tucked his arm under his head and leaned it against the cushion. 

 

Alec explained how everyone was too considerate: apologizing for the smallest of things, asking for his opinion before acting, and so on. Plus, how all of the teasing had completely stopped. He explained Clary’s odd behavior and the lack of Simon around bothering him. Magnus listened patiently while Alec ranted on about all the different instances. 

 

“To me, that just sounds like people treating you as a person and their leader,” Magnus said cautiously. “You took a huge, dramatic risk outing yourself at the wedding. Maybe some of these people respect that courage and self assuredness; maybe they’re envious of it.” He leaned forward to take one of Alec’s hand in his. “Alexander, you stood up to the Clave, bigoted laws, your parents--the heads of the Institute. You showed everyone a person worth following. Did it come across your mind that this is them respecting you?”

 

No, he hadn’t thought of that. His whole life he had been told he wasn’t good enough--that his best would never reach the standards set before him. He was supposed to be a leader, but was never given the chance to actually lead. Alec never thought of himself as someone worth following or respecting because he’d been told otherwise by his mother constantly. 

 

They sat in silence for a moment. Alec swam through his busied thoughts while Magnus caressed patterns into the skin on the back of his hands. It felt so open, soft, and even intimate. Those little brushes kept him steady; Magnus grounded him while he processed. Magnus leaned against the cushions as a smile crept onto his face.

 

“With Clary though, I’m guessing she may have realized how she’s treated you since her life got turned inside out probably with the intimidating assistance of your sister,” Magnus said. Alec let out a small laugh.

 

“If that’s true, I don’t blame her for looking so worried,” Alec said with a smirk. “No one wants to be on Izzy’s bad side.” 

 

Alec took ahold of Magnus’ hand and pulled him towards him. He smiled at him as he settled between Alec’s legs with his back against his chest. They took a moment to adjust. Alec kissed Magnus’ hair and rested his chin on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ middle. Magnus hummed at the feeling of Alec holding him.

 

“I’m sorry I accused you of whatever I was trying to say earlier,” Alec whispered to Magnus’ shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, and thank you for reading this thus far! It means a lot to me!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [alecdeservesnicethings](http://alecdeservesnicethings.tumblr.com/)  
> Next up in the series: smut! Prepare yourselves! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> My tumblr: [itsragnorfell](http://itsragnorfell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
